Always By Your Side
by DemonWitch
Summary: Childhood friends, high school crushes and broken hearts. No one said growing up would be easy.
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: It's me….AGAIN…Okay…..my wonderful mind who pays NO attention to what I want or say….has got another story.**

**Yeesh, you write one story and it's like the Hover Dam broke; EVERYTHING COMES FLOODING OUT!**

…**sighs…but I'm not complaining….Not. At. All.**

**Little explanation to this story; this one is going to take a _COMPLETELY_ different path then my other stories. It is an AU, and there will most likely be OOCness. This story is actually based off of an original story I'm working on, so I am mixing my own character's personalities into the InuYasha characters. I shouldn't, I know. But that's what's so great about being a fanfic author. You can do whatever the hell you want. :)**

**I gave most everybody a last name; something that was somehow connected to the character. But let's be honest. They're all pretty lame….sighs again….oh well…**

**Uhhhhh…..I do not hate anybody from the series (except for Naraku of course), but there will be a bit of character bashing. I think. Well actually I'm not sure 'cause I don't even know what would count as bashing. But anyways….**

**Another thing to add to the un-normalness of this. I know in the series they wear uniforms, the school has different grades, etc. …but for this story…I'm changing it. So the story is in Japan, but the school is like American-ness…I think.**

**I luv being an author. **

**I'm sure there are some other things that will seem out of place. So if you notice something tell me and I will either fix it, or explain why it is like it is.**

**Get it? Got it. Good.**

**Now I will quit my endless babbling and get on with the story.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: _INTRODUCTIONS_

Hey! My name is Sango Taijiya and I am a junior at Shikon High. The school was named after the legendary Jewel of Four Souls; rumored to be buried somewhere near the school. But _that_ is a completely different story!

I'm here to tell you a twisted love story. It's about a girl, and a boy; who grow up together, fell in love, and didn't even know it. Of course I and my friends helped them realize this little piece of information. But not without some heartache and betrayal along the way. But I'm getting ahead of myself here. Let me introduce everyone, and then we can all tell you the story from the beginning.

First there is Kagome Higurashi. She is also a junior. She's my closest girlfriend and one of the few girls that don't drive me crazy. I met her at a summer camp when we were 13. So it's been about 3 years. Kagome's pretty down to earth, a fanatic about finishing school and has a big heart. She's had some dark times in her life; her father died in a car accident when she was 7. She had an older brother, but he was killed in a gang fight, right after we met actually. It was hard on her, and she doesn't talk about it. Kagome's usually got a smile on her face, but in her eyes there is a sadness that never goes away. And she never cries. Not in front of us anyways. I've asked InuYasha if she's cried in front of him; but he just frowns and tells me to mind my own business.

And that brings me to the second important person in this story.

InuYasha Taisho. He's also a junior. InuYasha and Kagome have been best friend since….forever. You hardly see one without the other. He's a bit of an arrogant ass with a quick temper and a foul mouth. But he takes care of his friends and is deeply devoted to Kagome. He plays basketball and is worshiped for it, but never lets it really get to his head. Thanks to Kagome. He's gotten into a few fights, but never throws the first punch; fighting brings up bad memories for Kagome, so he tries to avoid it as much as he can. InuYasha is also a hottie. Hmmm, that sounded weird coming from me. But it's the truth. He's got long sliver hair and the most gorgeous golden eyes. And two little white ears on top his head. Yep I said white ears. He's half dog demon. His Dog Demon father died before he was born and his Human mother shortly after. Sad really. But he had his godfather, Myoga the flea demon, to look after him. And his older half brother Sesshomaru. But that's not really saying much.

Sesshomaru Taisho. Arrogant bastard. That about sums it up really. He's a senior and plays on the football team. He and InuYasha had the same father, but they don't get along very well. Shortly after Sesshomaru was born his mother and father divorced and then his father married InuYasha's mother. Not a happy family. But as nasty as Sesshomaru and InuYasha are to each other, they do remember they are brothers and look out for each other. Sesshomaru is also on the hottie list. Good god I'm starting to sound like a fan girl. Anyways, like InuYasha, Sesshomaru has long silver hair and golden godlike eyes. But his eyes are hard and his face a cold mask. That guy does not know the meaning of "relax." Also…NEVER ask how he plays football with that hair. Miroku said something about needing a "hair pretty" to hold his hair while he played. Good thing the school nurse doesn't charge money; that boy would be broke.

Ah yes. Miroku Houshi. Pervert extraordinaire. He's a junior, but you'd think with all the hits to the head he receives, mostly from me, he would have brain damage and be stuck on learning his ABC's. Miroku is a track runner, practical joker and a lecher. He can't keep his hands to himself nor can he be serious for too long. If you were lying on you death bed with some painful dieses he'd make a joke. But he is a good friend all in all. He wears an arm band that goes from his palm to nearly his elbow. When I first met Miroku at summer camp he explained he was in a fire when he was a child. It claimed the life of his father, and left his right hand and arm scared. He wore it to cover the damage, and as a reminder of his father. He's got a few gold earrings, got dark brown hair that pulls into a tiny ponytail at the base of his neck and violet blue eyes. He's also on the very good-looking side….but tell him I said that and you die.

Who's next?...Oh yeah. Shippo!

Shippo Kitsune is pretty cool. He's a year younger then us, but still a junior. This kid is a genius. So of course most study parties are at his house. He's pretty naïve sometimes, but he's got a heart of gold and adores Kagome. He's a Fox Demon and loves to play tricks on InuYasha. They argue a lot, but it's unspoken they've got each other's backs. In fact that's how it's with all of us. Without even saying it, we all know; no matter who falls, someone will catch them. But I'm getting off subject again…where was I? Shippo. That's right. Okay….What else is there to tell? He's got red hair, cute green eyes and a major crush on senior Kirara Neko. Oops. Did I say that out loud? Haha…oh well. Just don't tell him I said anything. Kirara isn't an important part of the story, but she's in there once in a while. She's my older cousin and Shippo's idol. Anyways, moving on.

Kohaku Taijiya. He's my younger twin brother. He's a bit of a smart aleck, but shy when it comes to girls. He's very protective of me, and close friends; but he's been having a problem when it comes to knowing which guys are the bad guys, a.k.a. Naraku Saimyoushou. But I'll get to him later. Kohaku is a junior as well and pretty smart. He gets along with most people; except for Sesshomaru. And all because of a girl. Weird huh? Kohaku's got shaggy dark brown hair and wide dark eyes. He's my best friend and I don't know what I'd do without him.

Now on to that girl.

Rin. She was orphaned at the age of 7 and wasn't treated very well in her foster homes. Rin is a very pretty girl with long dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She's a sophomore, and has known Kagome the longest. In fact that's where she's living right now. Rin is very sweet tempered and soft spoken. She hardly ever gets angry, and if someone actually manages to rile her angry; then it's "Hell hath no fury." She's the other girl that I don't wish to strangle on a daily basis. She and Kohaku are close friends, but nothing more. Sesshomaru and Rin are somewhat together, so Sesshomaru doesn't like it when those two get together. But he doesn't really openly say he's with Rin. It must be a Taisho family thing to dance around the issue of saying you're in love.

NEXT!

Looks like it's my turn. Well you already know my name, what else. I've got long dark brown hair and dark eyes. I'm a tomboy and love to get down and dirty. NOT like THAT though. Perverts. I guess that's why Kagome and I get along so well. She's not as boyish as I am, but she doesn't start drooling at the sight of boys. I am fiercely protective of my friends, and I don't let any evil deed go unpunished. Hence why Miroku is usually unconscious when I'm around. I luv volleyball and am told I talk too much. I tend to be bold and blunt out the truth. But hey if I don't say it; it'll NEVER get said. Not much else to say about me….but if you got any questions I'm sure I could answer them.

Well…I think I've finished with our little circle of friends. Next are the people play a part in this story.

I'll start with Ayame Niji. She's a friend of ours, but not as close. She's a senior and the cheerleading caption. She IS however one of the girl I DO wish to strangle once in a while. She's very happy, girly and gives me a headache. But her heart's in the right place, most of the time, and when you need a friend she's there. She's a Wolf Demon, so she and InuYasha tend to stay away from each other, but everyone else gets along pretty well. Ayame's got beautiful green eyes and deep red hair; she also has a MAJOR crush on Kouga Ookami. And that sometimes proves to be a strain on hers and Kagome's friendship. I'll explain.

Kouga Ookami. He's the school football quarterback, arrogant and a lady's man. He and InuYasha have hated each other ever since they learned the meaning of the word. Kagome doesn't like him either, but he's always had a fascination with her; which makes the feud between InuYasha and Kouga even worse. That and Kouga's a Wolf Demon. Guess Dogs and Wolf aren't supposed to mix. Kouga is the school heartthrob, present company excluded in that drool fest, with black hair and deep blue eyes. He's a junior, but has walked around like he owns the place since freshman year. Stupid twit.

Next is the person I loath more then I ever though humanly possible.

Naraku Saimyoushou.

He's a 17 year old senior and bad news. You name it; he's done it, or been the cause of it. I heard he just got out on parole again after assaulting a teacher; twice. He's also been giving Kohaku trouble. Which makes my blood boil. I would love to teach him a lesson, but I'm no fool and I know he's not a push-over. He's dangerous. But damn it so I am when my brother's in trouble!

Damn. Off subject again.

Naraku isn't one of those fakes that walks around thinking he's all that with nothing to back it up. He knows what he can do, and isn't afraid to do it. He's even got a few teachers afraid of him. Nothing else really to say about the bastard. I know he's a half demon, but I have no idea what.

Kagura Ryuuja. She's also a 17 year old senior. I hear she's Naraku's girlfriend, but neither are faithful to the other. We usually keep our distance from each other, no reason to intact; but I heard she's a real nasty bitch. We all lovingly refer to her and her sister as "Naraku's lackeys". Kagura is also a Wind Demon.

Kanna Munashii. Kagura's younger step-sister and a 16 year old junior. From what I hear Kagura's mother married Kanna's father. But Kagura kept her father's name. Kanna's also known as Naraku's "spy." She's is usually quite, but seems to know just about everything there is to know going on in the school. She gives me the creeps. And I don't know what kind of demon she is. Which creeps me out more.

Then there is Jaken Nintoujou. A 15 year old sophomore that worships the ground Sesshomaru walks on. Jaken is very geeky, but quite in handy when information is needed. Also know as the school's "Snitch." He's an Imp Demon.

I think that's it….well except for Kikyo. But she's not really into the picture yet. But you'll find out about her soon enough.

So if you got any questions, ask.

And as for my friends, we all pretty much met at summer camp; except for Kagome and InuYasha of course. And now we're together through thick and thin. At least until this year. But I'm getting ahead of myself again. Now that you know about everyone, let's start.

I may not be one for romantics; but this is my far, my favorite love story.

**

* * *

A/N: I know that's not much of a start…but I wanted to get this part out of the way. Next chapter will be the real story. PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. First Day Of School

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, it characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: Yay...I'm glad you like this story too. :D Okay...AU means ****Alternate Universe.**

**Gosh...I had something I wanted to put here...and now I can't remember. Oh well, hope it wasn't important. lol...oh wait I remember!**

**I have a thing for Sesshomaru/Older Rin. I don't know why, lol. But it's one of my favorite parings. I think _Mile In Each Other's Shoes_, and Forbidden Love, are the only stories where it's a father/daughterish relationship. I'm weird like that. :)**

**Thanks to **Freaky Fluffy Luvaz, blackXheart, zodiac1805, Mair, and animerev **for your reviews.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: _FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL_

Sunlight suddenly filled the room as curtains were thrown open.

"Time for school Kagome!"

Kagome Higurashi groaned from under her covers, "No."

"Yes it is. First day of school is here."

The blankets on the bed shifted and Kagome cracked open one eye to look the intruder, "You lie."

Sango Taijiya laughed, "Sorry girl. But today's the day. It's already 6:30, you've got an hour to get ready."

Kagome groaned and pulled the covers over her head again. "I refuse."

"You don't want to be late do you?"

"I'm sick."

Sango shook her head, "You shouldn't have stay up so late last night."

"I didn't."

"Talking."

"I wasn't."

Sango poked the sleeping figure on the floor next to Kagome's bed with her foot, "I doubt that. He's still here."

Kagome sat straight up and level the body with a glare, "Stupid."

Sango laughed, "You two are so weird."

Kagome sighed and drug herself out of bed. Sango was right; she should've gone to bed sooner.

"I feel like the walking dead" she mumbled as Sango took a seat at her desk.

Gently kicking the body as she made her way to her dresser Kagome growled, "Get up lazy. It's time for school."

"What is it with you women and kicking me?"

Kagome smiled, "It's out of love."

InuYasha Taisho sat up and rubbed his ribs, "That's some brutal love."

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and winced, "Dear God I _look_ like the walking dead" she grumbled as she grabbed a brush and attacked her hair.

InuYasha stood and stretched, "I wouldn't want to see the hate. And stop doing that to your hair. You're gonna end up bald."

Kagomesmiled sweetlyand walked over to her best friend of 16 years. "I'll brush _your_ hair if you want."

Sango laughed as InuYasha made a face and back away, "Hell no. You're dangerous with that thing!"

Kagome pouted sighed, "Oh fine. I need to take a shower anyways."

Sango stood, "I'm gonna go and see what your mom's doing for breakfast, you coming InuYasha?"

InuYasha shook his head and fell back on Kagome's bed, "Nope. I want some more sleep."

He closed his eyes and relaxed into Kagome's blankets as the two girls left the room.

* * *

"Wake up!" 

InuYasha jumped as cold water splashed on his face.

"Kagome!"

Kagome stood next to the bed, a towel wrapped around her body, one hand drying her hair and an evil grin on her face. She flicked her wet hair at him again, "Get up."

InuYasha suddenly pulled Kagome into his arms, "You're going to pay for that wench". Kagome giggled and tried to twist away without losing her towel, "InuYasha! Let me go you dork. My towel's going to fall off."

InuYasha smirked, "It's not like I haven't seen it before Kags."

Kagome turned red and slapped his arm. Over the years there had been accidents; neither one though much on it, but loved to tease about it.

"You've been hanging around Miroku too much."

She slid off her bed and pulled InuYasha with her, "Now get out of here so I can change."

InuYasha allowed himself to be pushed out, but just before she shut the door he grabbed the top of her towel and pulled it out with him.

He laughed and winced as Kagome screamed his name through the door, "INUYASHA TAISHO!"

"Next time let me sleep wench."

The door cracked open and Kagome peered around the side, her wet hair falling over her bare shoulder, "No more talking to Miroku for you."

InuYasha just laughed loudly as he walked to the stairs, ducking at the top of the stairs as a shoe came flying by his head.

"Missed me!" he called back as he made his way into the kitchen, making sure to leave the towel in the living room.

Sango raised an eyebrow when he saw him drop the towel, but made no comment. If Kagome and InuYasha acted anymore intimate with one other, they could pass for lovers; and had been mistaken for lovers many times. But there was nothing sexual about their relationship. It was all in innocence and fun. Just as when they were children. When they first met Kindergarten they immediately became friends and stuck together like glue. Kagome's mother would often say they were the other half of each other's souls.

Sango chuckled as Mrs. Higurashi gently slapped InuYasha's hands away from the cupboards and handed him a plate stacked with pancakes. "Real breakfast InuYasha. No ramen."

InuYasha pouted but took the plate anyways and sat next to Sango who already had hers.

* * *

Kagome came down the stairs just as InuYasha and Sango finished eating. Mrs. Higurashi had already left to take Kagome's younger brother, Souta, to school. 

InuYasha raised an eyebrow when he saw Kagome, "Miroku's going to have a field day with that outfit" he remarked with a smirked.

Kagome looked down at her low rise blue jeans and black tank top, "You're right…maybe I will ch-"

"Like he could say anything" Sango cut in, "InuYasha will knock his head of before he even opens his mouth."

InuYasha shrugged, "The pervert deserves every hit."

"Speaking of perverts…." Kagome narrowed her eyes at InuYasha who just grinned innocently, "What?"

"Go take your shower."

Sango rolled her eyes as InuYasha shrugged and took off up the stairs.

Kagome sat down with her own plate "God I'm hungry."

"You two are so weird."

Kagome looked up with her fork halfway to her mouth, "Where did that come from?"

Sango half shrugged and took a seat on the floor to play with the cat, "I'm just stating a fact."

Sango's phone rang cutting Kagome off from making a reply.

"Yeah?...You're back!...Yeah I'm at Kagome's…..See ya there."

"They're finally back?" Kagome asked taking her plate to the sink.

"Yeah. Kohaku said they just pulled into the school."

Kagome went to the bottom of the stairs, "Hurry up InuYasha!"

Sango and Kagome sat down on the couch and flipped through channels as they waited for InuYasha to come down.

"I wonder if Rin and Sesshomaru are together are not this week" Kagome said softly as she made sure all her books were in her backpack.

"They're not" Sango said without hesitation and turned the TV off.

"How do you know?"

"Because Rin went on that trip, and we both know Sesshomaru wouldn't have let her go; especially with Kohaku."

"Paranoid much?"

Sango laughed and got to her feet, pulling her backpack over her shoulder, "No kidding."

"Who's paranoid?"

InuYasha came into the living room, backpack swung over his shoulder.

"Your brother."

InuYasha made a face and Kagome laughed, "Come on. We're going to be late if we don't leave right now."

Kagome led the way to her car and InuYasha leaned over to Sango, "You do realize this is your fault right?"

Sango frowned, "How's that?"

"Kagome hates mornings. If you hadn't woken her up; we wouldn't be on our way to school."

"Ha!" Sango choked, "And do you want to face her wrath when she misses?"

InuYasha winced and sighed, "Damn it."

Kagome hated mornings; but she was set on finishing school. Over the years whenever she missed a day; she freaked out.

Sango got into the back and InuYasha sat in the front with Kagome.

"Why do you even like school? Nothing ever happens."

"I like to learn." Kagome defended.

"And who knows" Sango commented from the back "Something could change this year."

InuYasha scoffed and looked out the window, "I doubt it."

He closed his eyes, he was very aware of what went on around him.

"This is going to be a boring year."

* * *

The three of them piled out of the car and headed inside the school in search of their friends 

"Hey Kagome! InuYasha! Sango! Over here!"

Shippo Kitsune waved from top of the stairs, "Hey you guys! I was wondering when you'd show up."

He ran down the stairs and gave Kagome a quick hug, "How was your summer?"

"Keh. Where's Miroku?"

Shippo rolled his eyes, "That lecher is up there somewhere" he jerked her head back where he had just come from.

InuYasha briefly touched Kagome's shoulder before going up the steps two at a time and disappearing.

"Hey Miroku!"

Shippo suddenly grinned, "So are you two together yet?"

Kagome nearly fell over, "W_hat_?"

Sango started walking in the direction of her locker, and Kagome stumbled after her with Shippo laughing.

"I'll take that as a no."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you Shippo; InuYasha and I are best friends. That's it."

"Would you like it to be something more?"

Kagome groaned and put a hand to her forehead, "I'm getting a headache and school hasn't even started."

Sango grinned, "And I'll take that as a yes."

"Hey guys!"

Kohaku Taijiya and Rin came running up.

Rin gave Kagome a hug while Sango put her twin in a headlock.

"How was the trip?" Kagome asked as Kokaku and Sango wrestled on the floor.

Rin's eyes lit up, "Oh it was so much fun!"

Shippo yelped and leaped out of the way as the two siblings nearly ran him over.

Kohaku was captain of the debate team, and since Rin was too shy to compete, he made her the assistant manger and she often went along on the trips. They had been gone for most of the summer.

"Any body seen Sesshomaru?" Rin asked softly.

Kagome shook her head while Shippo half shrugged, "I saw him yesterday. But he looked pissed. What happened Rin?"

Rin sighed, "Oh it was nothing. You know how he is."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Sesshomaru Taisho was one the most difficult people to deal with. He and Rin's relationship had been on and off like a child that found the light switch ever since Rin started high school. They had feelings for each other. And usually got along. But at the same time they couldn't be more different. He wanted her, but didn't want them to be together. Rin wanted him, but didn't like his over protectiveness. It's a very confusing circle they run in, one everyone was starting to just ignore.

"What I would give to be you right now Kohaku."

Sango instantly untangled herself from her brother and smacked a boy over the head.

"Pervert!"

Miroku Houshi grinned, his violet blue eyes twinkling, "Hello Sango."

He turned to Kagome, his eyes wandering over her body; but before he could even open his mouth a hand hit the back of his head.

"Say it and lose it" a voice growled.

Miroku put on an innocent face, "Why InuYasha. How could you even think such a thing?"

InuYasha narrowed his eyes, "Because I know you. Anything out of your mouth is perverted."

The bell ran cutting the conversation short. Everyone called out goodbyes as they ran to their classes.

**

* * *

Backup to where InuYasha left to find Miroku **

Walking down the hallway, a girl tossed her long black hair over her shoulder and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the babbling girl next to her.

"I'm so glad you're Kikyo! This year is going to be so much fun!"

Kikyo Shinidama looked down at her younger cousin, "Yuka. Shut up."

Yuka immediately shut her mouth, a slight blush on her face.

"Look. You go and find your little junior friends. I got stuff to do."

Yuka meekly waved a hand before running down the hallway.

Kirara Neko frowned slightly, "Don't be so harsh on her Kikyo. She's really excited that you're here."

Kikyo laughed, "Oh I know. I just like teasing her. But enough about her, I need something to do…"

"Hey Miroku!"

Kirara and Kikyo turned to see a young man with silver hair jump up the stairs, a backpack swung over one shoulder.

Kikyo's eyes widened slightly, "_Perfect_."

"Hey InuYasha" Kirara greeted. The boy slowed down, "Hey Kirara. You know where the lech is?"

Kirara pointed behind her, "Girl's bathroom."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "I'm not even going to ask." he ran past the girls without even looking at Kikyo.

"Who was _that_?" Kikyo turned to her friend, "He's hot."

"And off limits."

Kikyo frowned, "Girlfriend?"

Kirara shook her head and stopped at the top of the stairs, "Best friend."

She pointed to a girl with black hair; she was talking to another girl and a fox demon.

"Who's that?"

"Kagome Higurashi. And that was InuYasha Taisho. They're inseparable so don't even try."

"But they're not together?"

Kirara winced at the tone of Kikyo's voice, "No. But seriously Kikyo. Don't go for him. It's unspoken. Nobody dates those two."

Kikyo smirked and twirled a piece of hair around her finger, "Just you wait Kirara. I'll have him eating out of him hand in no time."

The bell rang Kirara shook her head as Kikyo walked off.

"_This is going to be an interesting year_."

* * *

Sango and InuYasha were the first class together. Sango sat in front of InuYasha and started pulling her books out for class. InuYasha pulled his notebook out and stared writing a note to Kagome before class even started. It was a miracle those two kept up in class. Sango thought at she rolled her eyes. Most of their time was spend writing back and forth to each other. 

"You mind if I sit here?"

InuYasha looked up to see a girl with long black hair standing next to his desk, her books held closely to her chest. She smiled, "I'm new here."

"_Wow she_'_s pretty_"

InuYasha just stared at her, "Uhhh…."

The girl giggled, "My name is Kikyo."

InuYasha shook himself out of his trance and gave her a heartbreaking smile, "Hey. I'm InuYasha."

"So…can I sit here?"

"Huh? Oh…uh yeah…g-go ahead."

Sango flipped open her notebook and rolled her eyes. Never in her life had she ever heard InuYasha trip over his words when talking to a girl. And she hoped this was the last time. It was pathetic.

Sango turned around and poked InuYasha in the head, "I need a pen."

InuYasha reached into his backpack and pulled one out, "Here. Oh…Sango this is Kikyo. Kikyo, Sango."

Sango nodded to the girl, and the girl smiled back. "_She looks so much like Kagome_, _it_'_s almost scary_."

Their teacher entered the room and everyone turned the attention to the front.

* * *

Lunch came and InuYasha disappeared into the crowd. 

Kikyo frowned, "Where's he going?"

"Kagome." Sango said simply.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah, they always go and get lunch. He'll be back soon."

"Oh."

Sango frowned, "_She_'_s really into him_."

"Oh…there's Kirara. I'll see you later Sango!"

Sango flicked her hand in Kikyo's direction then made her way to where her friends always sat.

Rin frowned when she saw Sango's face, "Something wrong Sango?"

Sango shook her head, "No. I just hate school."

She sat next to her brother and laid her head in her arms, "_I got a bad feeling about this_."

* * *

Kikyo stood next to the cafeteria doors and scanned the room. 

"Who are you looking for?" Kirara asked before she took a bite of her apple.

"InuYasha."

Kirara nearly choked, "I thought I told you that was a bad idea."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow, "Hardly. I had him near drooling this morning."

Kirara shook her head, "You scare me sometimes Kikyo."

Kikyo smiled, "You haven't seen anything yet."

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome sat down at the lunch table and passed out lunch to everyone. Suddenly Sango got to her feet and walked away, a slight frown on her face. 

"What's with her?" Miroku asked.

Rin just shrugged and Kagome looked to see where her friend was going. She had stopped in the middle of the room, and was talking to a girl. By the way Sango was standing; Kagome could tell she wasn't very happy.

* * *

Sango saw Kikyo start to make her way over to their table and jumped up to meet her halfway. 

"_I_'_m going to stop this before it even begins_."

She stepped right in front of Kikyo, "Hey Kikyo. How's it going?"

"Oh hi Sango. I was just on my way to talk to InuYasha.

"I noticed."

Kikyo tilted her head, "Is something wrong?"

Sango crossed her arms "Since you're new here I'll give you a heads up."

Kikyo smiled, "Oh? About what?"

"Just a few things you need to know about being here."

Kikyo shifted her books, "And what's that?"

"One, don't stand too close to Miroku. He's a pervert and a lecher. Good guy, but can't keep his hands to himself."

Kikyo giggled.

"Two and this is the most important."

Sango jerked her head back to where InuYasha was sitting, "Stay away from InuYasha."

Kikyo frowned in confusion, "Why?"

"I'm not stupid Kikyo. I may not drool after guys like every other girl in this school, but I do know when a girl's got her eyes on a guy. But InuYasha is a no-go."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"No but-"

"Then there's no reason I can't have him." Kikyo's face twisted into a smug smirk.

Sango's eyes narrowed, "I'm serious Kikyo."

"So am I."

"Back off!" Sango snarled.

Kikyo got right in her face, "You don't scare me Sango. I know what I want and I get what I want."

Her eyes flickered over to InuYasha talking to Kagome, "And I want him."

* * *

Kagome put a hand on InuYasha's shoulder, "Hey, you know who Sango's talking to?" 

InuYasha looked over his shoulder, "Oh she's new. Her name is Kikyo."

"You know her?"

InuYasha shrugged, "Met her in class this morning."

"Hmmm, Sango doesn't look too happy" Kohaku commented as the two girls made their way to the table. Sango looked about two seconds away from jumping the girl in front of her.

"Watch out for her Kagome."

Kagome looked up to see Kirara standing at her shoulder. Shippo had suddenly turned red.

"Kirara? What do you mean?"

Kirara smiled at Shippo, making him turn purple and barely shook her head, "Just watch out for her."

She turned and left just as Sango and Kikyo got to the table.

"Hi InuYasha!" Kikyo purred, "I was hoping to run into you again!"

InuYasha smiled, "Hey there Kikyo. How are you doing?"

InuYasha turned to the table, "This is Miroku, Shippo, Sango's brother Kohaku, and Rin. You've already met Sango." He glanced at said girl and almost cringed. If it were possible InuYasha was sure there were be fire crackling around her.

"Uh…yeah. And this is my best friend Kagome" he smiled at Kagome and Kikyo's eyes narrowed for a split second, but Miroku caught it.

"_What_'_s was that_?"

"Everybody this is Kikyo."

The group all greeted Kikyo then waited for Kagome to say something.

Was this girl bad news? Kirara's words echoed in her mind, and Sango's attitude didn't make her feel any better.

Kikyo and Kagome locked eyes and InuYasha could've sworn the temperature dropped. Finally Kagome smiled, but InuYasha could see it didn't reach her eyes, "Welcome to Shikon High Kikyo."

Kikyo smiled back and sat down next to InuYasha.

Sango slightly groaned and took her seat next to her brother.

"_This is going to be a bad year_."

**

* * *

A/N: This chapter took me all day to write. I couldn't get it to flow the way I wanted it…Oh well. **

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW **


	3. She's Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to post anything, and an another sorry for it just being a rewrite of this chapter. I'm working like crazy to get more out…..so please be patient with me. I'm having a hell of a time rith now, with moving again and fighting with long time friends. And that FF was givining me some problems to. Thanks for your reviews!**

_**OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**_

**CHAPTER THREE:** _SHE'S TROUBLE_

Two weeks later Sango stood next to Miroku and Rin in the hallway, a frown on her face.

"I don't like this." Sango finally said.

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Kikyo. She's up to something."

"What are you talking about?"

Sango stared at him, "Are you really that stupid? Kikyo's pushing herself into InuYasha's life."

Miroku laughed, "You're being ridiculous."

Rin looked over and saw Kikyo talking to Kirara, "_I don_'_t think so_."

"And what do you mean _pushing_? She hardly talks to him. InuYasha's always the one that goes up to her first."

"Exactly" Sango held up a finger, "And that is what she wants him to do."

Miroku shook his head, "You're not making any sense."

"Sango's right." Jaken Nintoujou suddenly appeared at Sango's side.

"What? What do you want?"

Jaken wrinkled his nose, "Sesshomaru told me to look into that girl."

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances, "He did?"

"Yes."

"And what did you find out?" Rin asked.

"She's from America. Kirara met her there last year when she went as an exchange student."

Rin sighed, "Do you know anything that's_ not_ on her school records?"

"She's spoiled, rich and always gets what she wants. She knows how worm her way into people's lives. And she will do anything so _get _what she wants."

Sango raised an eyebrow at Jaken, "How the hell do you know all that crap?"

Jaken shrugged, "I have my ways."

Miroku waved a hand, "That's fine. But why does Sesshomaru want to know about her?"

Rin raised a hand, "I asked him"

"You together again?"

Rin blushed and Jaken rolled his eyes, "This week."

"Riiiiight." Sango nodded towards Jaken, "Anyway you tell Sesshomaru this too?"

Jaken shook his head, "No. He just said to let you know."

Sango nodded, "Great. Now-"

She blinked, "Where did that guy go?"

Jaken was gone.

"Who knows." Rin half shrugged, "But the more important question is. What do we do now?"

Miroku frowned, "What do you mean?"

"We have information on her. Okay. But what do we do with that?"

"Why are you guys so against her?"

Sango sighed, "You know that feeling we'd get when we used to sneak out and play in the old cemetery?"

"You're comparing Kikyo to a dead person? Don't they smell?"

Sango smacked his shoulder, "I'm just saying she gives me that kind of feeling."

"Me too" Rin added.

"I think you guys are overacting."

Both Sango and Rin stared at Miroku and he chuckled nervously, "Uh…I think I hear Shippo calling."

He turned and ran down the hall before either girl could open her mouth.

"We have to do something" Rin announced.

"Like what?" Sango muttered.

"Kikyo's only been here for two weeks and she's got every guy panting after her like a dog in heat."

Sango glared at Miroku's retreating back, "Noted."

"So what _can _we do?"

Sango started walking, "I don't know. But I've got a feeling this isn't gonna be pretty."

_**OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**_

InuYasha pulled into the school parking lot and turned his car off. He and Kagome sat in silence, both staring out the window. Finally InuYasha turned to face Kagome.

"Kags?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Kikyo?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "Why?"

InuYasha sighed deeply and rubbed the back of his neck.

"_He_'_s nervous_."

"I just wanted to know."

"You like her?"

InuYasha laughed, "Hardly."

Kagome grabbed one of his ears, "Don't lie to me."

InuYasha winced, "Alright, alright. I think she's pretty"

"And?"

"And nothing. I've only known her for two weeks."

"Do you like her?"

"Maybe."

Kagome wrinkled her nose, "I don't think I like the idea of sharing you" she teased.

InuYasha chuckled and scooted closer while putting an arm around her shoulders, "What about Sango?"

Kagome pouted and laid her head on his shoulder, "She doesn't count and you know it."

InuYasha leaned his head on top of Kagome's, "Nothing will change Kagome."

"How do you know? You've never had a girlfriend before."

InuYasha opened his mouth and Kagome leaned back to look at him, "And Eri in the Kindergarten _does not_ count."

She pointed an accusing finger at him, "Anything before the age of 10 is out."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

They relaxed into each other's bodies again and let silence take over. Kagome took a deep breath and breathed in everything that was….InuYasha. He always smelled like warm summer rain and cold winter nights. He was her reminder that there was a time when everything was innocent and life was still beautiful. Of when their friendship was just beginning and everyday was an adventure meant to be shared with one another.

Her InuYasha…..always ready to catch her when she fell and put all the pieces back together until she was whole again. Sitting next to him, in his arms; it felt so right being like that, so natural. It was perfect.

Finally InuYasha breathed into Kagome's hair, "You're my best friend Kagome. You mean everything to me."

"But things change."

Kagome looked up, "Don't they?"

"Not with us." InuYasha whispered.

"You can't promise that."

InuYasha started to protest and Kagome put a finger to his lips, "But no matter what" she smiled softly "I will always be by your side."

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo_**

Miroku and Kohaku's faces lit up when they saw Kagome and InuYasha entered the hallway, "FOOD!"

Kagome laughed and tossed both boys a bag, "You'd think you hadn't seen food before."

Miroku shoved a couple fries in his mouth, "I haven't since breakfast!"

Sango rolled her eyes, "Why don't you take all the food to the lunch room, and try to not eat it on the way."

The boys nodded eagerly and before Kagome could object, rushed off.

"Stupid" Sango muttered.

InuYasha leaned over to Kagome, "Hey, I was thinking of inviting Kikyo to come hang out with us today."

Sango wrinkled her nose, "Why her?"

InuYasha glared, "I wasn't talking to you Taijiya."

Sango stuck her tongue out and Kagome shook her head, "Cut it out you two. And yes InuYasha, go ask her."

InuYasha flashed a smile before going to find Kikyo.

Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her a few feet away, "What are you thinking?" she hissed.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Why did you say she could hang with us?"

"Why not?"

"Come on Kagome. Are you really that dense?"

Kagome sighed and crossed her arms, "I guess so Sango. Why don't you spell it out for me?"

Sango rolled her eyes, "Kikyo. Is. Trying. To. Take. InuYasha. Away. From. You."

"Are you sure you're not the one that's dense?"

Sango groaned, "I'm serious Kagome."

"And so am I. Look, InuYasha and I already talked about it."

"But-"

"Drop it."

"Kagome-"

"InuYasha likes her. So you need to suck it up and deal with it. Got it?"

Sango grumbled but nodded, "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Hi Sango! Hey Kagome!"

Sango growled before turning around, a smile plastered on her face, "Hello Kikyo."

Kagome smiled as well, "You going to come and hang with us after school?"

Kikyo smiled, "Of course. I can't wait to get to know all you guys!"

"Then we'll see you after school" InuYasha smiled at her and Kikyo smiled back, "See you then" she said softly and walked away.

"Well I'm starving. Why don't we go and see if there's any food left." InuYasha's eyes were still trained on Kikyo as he spoke.

Sango looked back and forth between InuYasha and Kagome then shook her head and walked off, "_Stupid_. _They_'_re both stupid_."

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo_**

Everyone, minus Sesshomaru, sat around a table laughing and talking about their classes.

Suddenly Sango let out a yell and jumped to her feet.

Shippo looked up from his book, "What the hell was that about?"

Sango slammed her fist on the table, and left three little fish laying there.

"That's gross!" Rin cried and scooted away.

"Alright, who put the dead minnows in my pocket!" Sango snapped.

InuYasha and Kagome exchanged glances and grinned while Kohaku started snickering.

Miroku gasped in horror "They were alive when I put them there." He pointed a finger accusingly at the girl "You _killed_ them!"

Sango was about to jump on Miroku when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground. Startled she turned her head to see her InuYasha holding her.  
"InuYasha you put me down this instant! I need to murder him!"

She wriggled and squirmed in his arms but InuYasha kept a good hold on her. He just leaned back and sat down on his seat, Sango placed firmly in his lap.

Everyone laughed and Sango glared daggers at the boy, "You're dead!" she hissed.

"Actually my dear Sango" Miroku picked up one of the fish, "The minnows are."

"Give me ten minutes and you can join your little friends." Sango growled.

Miroku gulped and Shippo chuckled, "When are you going to learn Miroku?"

"Never" Miroku replied with a snicker as Sango continued to yelled at him.

"I'm going to tear your arms off and beat you to death with them!" Sango shouted.

"Hey now!" Miroku cried, "What did Principle Kaede say about death threats?"

"Bite me!"

Miroku shook his finger at Sango. "Someone doesn't follow the school's rules…" he said in a singsong voice.

InuYasha looked over at Miroku. "Dude, did you like, memorize the school's rules?"

"No, they were sitting on the principal's desk, and I was looking at the them while I tried to stay awake last time she was lecturing me about who knows what!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

Kagome picked up her drink, "You two are too funny."

"I'll give you funny" Sango barked, "My foot up his ass!"

"Oohh kinky." Miroku grinned, "I like it."

InuYasha sighed, "Alright Sango. Go get him."

Miroku paled as Sango leaped off InuYasha's lap and starting chasing the boy around the room.

Finally Miroku grabbed a napkin off a tap and waved it around, "I surrender!"

Sango stood in front of him, her arms crossed.

"Come on Sango. It was just a little joke."

Miroku held out his arms, "Okay?"

Sango groaned but stepped up and gave him a hug. A second later she slapped him across the face and stepped back, "Lecher!" she snapped.

Kagome shook her head, "Miroku, you need to stop that before you get in trouble"  
"He's already in trouble." Sango hissed and hit the boy again.

Miroku sat down, "Oh you know you like it my dear."

Kohaku saluted Miroku, "It was nice knowing you."

"Miroku" Kagome sighed, "Do you ever think?"

"Maybe. Maybe not!" Miroku answered with a yelp as Sango dragged him out the door.

Everyone chuckled and turned back to their food.

"So what time we meeting up?" Shippo asked as he packed up his books.

"How does 3:30 sound?" Kagome took a drink from her cup then handed it to InuYasha, "And Kikyo's coming too."

"W_hat_?" Everyone stared in shook, "Who invited her?"

InuYasha half shrugged, "I did."

Kagome sent everyone a glare.

"Oh…well that's…uh…that's cool" Rin said with a smile.

Kohaku just cleared his throat and went back to finishing his sandwich.

Shippo looked back and forth between Kagome and InuYasha then just shrugged, "Okay."

Kagome let her head drop to the table, "I'm so tired. Wake me when school is over."

InuYasha looked over at his friends and put a finger to his lips. Very slowly he got up and stood right behind her. Then with a big grin, leaned down and began tickling her.

Kagome jumped with a yelped.

"InuYasha Taisho! You're a dead man." she yelled.

InuYasha and Kagome ran out; actually it was more like InuYasha ran out and Kagome chased after him.

"And there goes the wild side of Kagome" Rin remarked dryly.

Kohaku took a bite of his sandwich "Well this has been an eventful day."

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo_**

Sango and Shippo walked towards the park in complete silence. Well, one of them was silent anyway.

"I can't _believe_ that I actually didn't know something." Shippo exclaimed, shaking his head.

"I can" Sango muttered, "You don't know when to _shut up_ either. Your whining is making my head hurt."

Shippo ignored her and rambled on, "I know what's happening: My mind is slowly deteriorating! I'll be stupid! I won't be able to get into college! I-" he gasped at his next realization, "I'll be forced to be dependent on others!"

He dropped to his knees and turned his face up towards the sky, "WHY GOD! _WHY_!"

Sango rolled her eyes, "Oh get up!"

Shippo just dropped his head to the ground, his messy red hair flying about as he shook his head violently.

On the verge of losing it, Sango pulled Shippo up from the ground, put her hand on his shoulder, and with her other hand, she gave him a firm, square slap across his face.

"Thanks," he gasped, "I needed that."

Sango smiled sarcastically, "No problem. Anytime."

They continued walking and Shippo rubbed his cheek, "You didn't have to hit so hard you know."

"Yes I did. You talk too much."

"Sango! This is a disaster! My life is falling apart right before my eyes!"

Sango raised her hand again, "I'm ready to slap you again Kitsune."

Shippo winced, "You're cruel Sango."

"Oh grow up. It was just one lousy test."

Shippo's eyes widened, "One lousy test? Sango…..it was 40 percent of our final grade."

Sango spun around to look Shippo straight in the eye, "Cry me a river. You got one answer wrong. _One_. In case you haven't noticed, we've got bigger problems going on here."

"Bigger problems?"

Sango started walking again, "Kikyo."

"You still going on about that?"

"I'm serious Shippo. Something not right about that girl. I can just feel it."

Shippo shook his head, "I think you're just paranoid."

"Mark my words Shippo" Sango growled, "That girl is trouble, and when this all gets out of hand. You're all going to wish you had listened to me."

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo_**

Sango, Rin and Kohaku walked home as darkness began to fall. They had just left everyone at the park and Sango looked like she wanted to strangle something, or someone.

Sango growled again and Kohaku cleared his throat, "Hey Sango"

Sango looked at him "What."

"Why do you think InuYasha invited Kikyo tonight?"

Rin rolled her eyes as Sango glared murder at her brother. Kohaku wasn't exactly the most tactful when it came to asking questions, nor did he know when _not_ to ask questions.

"If I knew that stupid," Sango hissed, "Don't you think I would have said something?"

Kohaku jumped to the other side of Rin and held his hands up, "Hey now. Don't go snapping at me. I'm not the one who couldn't keep her hands of dog boy."

Rin held up a hand, "Hang on. There's no need to be fighting about this."

"And it's not like she's causing any harm." Kohaku pointed out.

"Are you _blind_?" Sango hissed.

"Hey you guys!"

The three turned to see Ayame Niji running towards them, "Have you guys heard about that new girl?"

Sango growled, Rin groaned and Kohaku slapped his forehead.

"What?"

"We just left her at the park actually" Rin answered.

"Hey sis I gotta go." Kohaku said suddenly

Sango raised an eyebrow, "Where?"

"Doesn't matter. I'll see you at home."

Kohaku waved goodbye and took off running down the street.

Sango frowned after him, "Stupid. I know exactly where he's going."

Rin looked up, "Naraku?"

Sango nodded stiffly.

Ayame tilted her head, "Trouble Sango?"

Sango sighed, "Something like that. But what do you want with that new girl?"

"Oh. Well I was going to go and get some ice cream; you guys want to join me?"

Both girls nodded and the three of them headed to the ice cream parlor.

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo_**

The three girls slid into a booth, all silently licking their ice cream.

"I just don't see what the problem is" Ayame announced suddenly.

Sango and Rin exchanged glances, "What?"

"You guys are completely freaking out about this thing with that new girl. Kiko, Kyko, whatever her name is."

"The problem is Kikyo is going after something that's not hers!" Sango snapped.

"InuYasha's not dating."

Sango waved her hands wildly, "Hello? Kagome?"

"They're dating?"

"No you moron! I-"

"Then look at it this way" Ayame cut in before Sango could jump across the table and strangle her, "Everybody knows those two like each other, of course except for those two."

"Well…kinda."

Ayame rolled her eyes at Sango, "Don't be stupid."

"I'm not! It's just-"

"It's just nothing. I know those two are best friends, but under all that there _has_ to be something deeper."

"Whatever" Sango grumbled.

Rin held up a hand, "What are you trying to get at Ayame?"

"This is just the wake call they need."

"Wake up call?" Sango repeated dumbly.

"Yeah. If Kagome really does have feelings, other then friendship, for InuYasha. She'll fight for him."

"Hardly" Sango snorted, "Kagome doesn't fight."

"I didn't mean physically" Ayame rolled her eyes, "I mean, as a girl."

Sango stared at her blankly while a smile spread across Rin's face, "That's perfect!" she exclaimed.

"What is?"

"Of course it's perfect!" Ayame said with a grin.

"What the hell are you two babbling about?"

"But do you think she would do it?"

"Do what?"

Ayame shrugged, "If she's motivated enough."

"Who?"

"I like it."

"_Hello_? What are you talking about?"

Ayame turned to Sango, her eyes sparkling mischievously, "When we're done, Kagome will knock InuYasha off his feet."

"I don't think we should be changing anything with Kagome" Sango said with a frown, "We just need to keep Kikyo away."

"And that's working so well" Ayame commented dryly.

"Shut it."

Rin held up her hands, "Look Sango, you've already tried. Kikyo isn't going to be scared away by threats. It's time for something different."

Sango frowned, "Are you sure this," she waved her hand around, "Whatever_ it_ is, will work?"

"If Kagome wants him bad enough." Ayame answered.

"And how are we going to know that?"

"Well you could always ask her."

Sango rolled her eyes, "Ha! That won't work."

"Then watch her tomorrow."

"For what?" Sango asked.

"Jealousy. I know Kagome said she was okay with it. But she won't be. Trust me."

Sango looked doubtful but Ayame just grinned,

"Once Kagome's had a night to sleep on it; her eyes will _glow_ green."

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo_**

**A/N: I know there's not any Sesshomaru in this chapter, and I don't think there's much of him in the next one. But I'll make sure to bring him into the picture soon :D**

**Also, this chapter is pretty much the same as the last one, I just added some things, and change some of it around.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Strange Woman

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: I have no easy internet access now….so updates are going to be spread out. Since that is now the case, I am going to try to make the chapters longer, and post at least two at a time.**

**I know Kikyo was a bit OOC and I'm sorry 'bout that….in fact I usually don't like to have her in my stories just because I find her character hard to write…so in this story she is more like the character in my original story. I also usually don't like to make her out to be the BAD guy...but this time it just fit for this story.**

**Also Sesshomaru will prolly be OOC too….for some reason I found it really hard to write parts with him.**

**Kouga will be making an appearnce in either Chapter 5 or 6. It'll be short...but that's only because the stories just getting started. :)**

**Thanks to **Zodiac1805, MeiunTenshi, TurtleFace08, diva are wild, inukagfreak101, blackXheart, animerev, Lil-Snapdragon247 and crimsontearsxx ** for your reviews and your patience!**

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo_**

**CHAPTER FOUR:** _STRANGE WOMAN_

Ayame was not kidding.

At school whenever Kikyo and InuYasha were by each other, Sango saw an emotion dancing across the Kagome's eyes that she had never seen before. Jealousy.

But whenever anyone would even hint that she didn't like what was going on; Kagome flat out denied it.

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo_**

Rin took a deep breath and silently counted to ten.

If it weren't for the fact she desperately needed the money; she would have quit her job a long time again.

Barely restraining herself from jumping the woman across the counter, Rin smiled sweetly and left to get the manager. Who would have thought working at a convenience store could be such a hassle? Sure she was usually sweet tempered and got along with most people. But some of the customers that came in could make even a saint swear.

20 minutes later she breathed a sigh of relief and bolted out the door. Sesshomaru was supposed to pick her up at the school parking lot three blocks away, and he hated when she was late.

Rin shifted her backpack to the other shoulder and started to run. Sesshomaru didn't know she had a job, and would certainly be upset if he knew she was working at a small store.  
Rin entered the parking lot and groaned when she saw Sesshomaru sitting in his car.

"_Practice must have gotten over early_. _That_'_s a first_."

The football coach usually kept the boys for as long as they could stand. And seeing as how most of them were demons; it was a long time.

Rin opened the passenger door and smiled, "Hey, you got out early."

Sesshomaru watched her with his piercing eyes and Rin tried not to flinch. Even if she hadn't done anything wrong, his gaze could make her feel guiltier then a kid caught by his mom with his hand stuck in the cookie jar.

"Where were you?"

Rin half shrugged, "Does it matter?"

"Were you with Kohaku?"

Rin bit her tongue. Kohaku was her childhood playmate and a sore subject between her and Sesshomaru. He always saw something that wasn't there and if she didn't have a excuse for where she was, he immediately pinned her with Kohaku.

"Why do you always say that?" Rin asked with a sigh as she climbed into the seat.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Come on Sesshomaru. I'm tired and I don't want to fight with you right now."

"Answer me Rin."

"No. Okay? I wasn't with Kohaku."

"Then where?"

Rin closed her eyes and rubbed her hands over her face, "I was at work" she mumbled. But Sesshomaru easily heard it.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I was at work."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Where are you working?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I'm working at that small store three blocks down from here."

"Why the hell are you working _there_?"

Rin groaned, "Because I need the money. Why do you have to be like this Sesshomaru?"

"Hey Taisho!"

Sesshomaru and Rin looked to see Ginta and Hakkaku walking to their car, "You still with that _human_?"

Sesshomaru just turned away and Rin shook her head, "Never mind Sesshomaru" she said softly, "I'll walk home."

Rin grabbed her backpack and slid out of the car. As she walked away she tried not to let her tears fall. She wasn't sure what hurt more; the fact he didn't defend her to the other football players, or that he didn't even try to stop her when she left.

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo_**

Kagome pulled up to InuYasha's house and hurried up to the front door. She and InuYasha were going to take a trip to the country side to see his godfather, Myoga, and go on a picnic.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called as she entered the large house.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru's father left enough money for the brothers to be well taken care of; house, necessities, school, etc. Myoga agreed the boys were old enough to be living on their own, and just made regular visits to their house. But this time he had fallen ill and was unable to come to see them. So instead Kagome and InuYasha decided to pay him a visit.

Kagome went straight to the kitchen, and found Sesshomaru.

"Hey, where's InuYasha?"

Sesshomaru closed the refrigerator, "Do I look like my brother's keeper?"

Kagome frowned, "Well good morning to you Mr. Grouchy."

"This Sesshomaru is not grouchy."

"Could've fooled me. You fight with Rin again?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "That is none of your business."

"The girl lives with me. She's like a sister. You can damn well bet it's my business."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "InuYasha is in the back swimming."

The boy left the room and Kagome shook her head.

"Stubborn."

Kagome went out the back door and sat on one of the lawn chairs, waiting for InuYasha to come back up.

Moments later he broke the surface, then grinned when he saw her sitting on the side, "Hey! How long you been here?"

Kagome half shrugged and walked over to him, "Only a few. Why aren't you ready to go?"

InuYasha put his arms on the side of the pool, "Just seemed like a good day for a swim."

Kagome laughed and sat in front of him, "But we're going to be late."

"As if. That old coot wouldn't know what time it was if there was a clock plastered right in front of him."

"Whatever. Why don't you get out so we can go?"

"Oh alright" InuYasha said, "If it'll make you happy."

Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed his towel, "You're such a dork."  
"I'll take that as a compliment." InuYasha smiled as he hopped out of the pool and took the towel.

Kagome watched him as he dried off. He differently wasn't the scrawny little boy she'd grown up with anymore. His arms and chest had muscled up; giving him a strong look, but without looking bulky.

Kagome followed InuYasha up to his room, where he left her and went to take a shower. Kagome roamed around his room, looking at the various pictures and books lying about. She could walk through that room with her eyes closed. She knew where every piece of furniture was, every piece of clothing. Even after he cleaned his room and it got trashed again, she knew exactly where he would throw things. She never had to look to know where to step. Kagome dropped to his bed and picked up the picture he had next to it. First day of freshman year. They had made quite a name for themselves.

"Walking down memory lane?"

Kagome looked up as InuYasha came back into his room, dressed in boxers and his wet hair clinging to his back.

Kagome laughed, "Kinda. You remember freshman year?"

InuYasha groaned as he looked through his dresser, "Hell yes. I think that was my record year for fights and detention."

Kagome rolled over to her stomach, "The shirt's in the corner, under War and Peace. And why the hell do you have that book?"

"Something I found a few months ago in my dad's stuff."

"You read it?"

InuYasha tossed the book into another corner and picked up his shirt, "Ha! No way."

"Thought so" Kagome grinned, "And your jeans are under the bed."

InuYasha threw the shirt at her and grumbled as he got to his stomach, "Strange woman."

Kagome laughed, "And yet you keep me around."

InuYasha stuck his tongue out at her as he got to his feet. Pulling his jeans on he looked at the clock, "What are we going to do for lunch?"

"I figured we'll just grab something once we're out."

InuYasha buttoned his jeans and put his hands on his hips, "And what happened to the picnic idea?"

"We can still do a picnic."

"Eating fast food in the middle of nowhere, doesn't count as a picnic."

"Well you're no fun."

InuYasha chuckled and reached for his shirt off of her back, "Shut up wench."

Kagome rolled her eyes and rolled to her back. She watched him upside down, pull his shirt on and go searching for socks.

Many girls at school referred to InuYasha and his brother as hunks with godlike bodies, even though none of them had ever seen the Taisho brothers without their shirts. Kagome laughed to herself. The girls were right; InuYasha had a gorgeous body.

Kagome gasped loudly as her brain it the brakes, "_What the_ fuck _did I just say_…_er_, _think_!"

InuYasha frowned, "Kagome?"

Kagome sat up so fast the room spun, "Socks are in the closet, shoes are in the bathroom and I'm really thirsty!"

She jumped off the bed and rushed out the door before InuYasha could even open his mouth.

He stared at the door a full minute before shaking his head and going to the closet muttering, "Strange woman."

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo_**

InuYasha decided to take a taxi out to Myoga's house instead of driving. They were on their way out of town when Kagome remembered a book she needed to return to Myoga. So now InuYasha was waiting next to the taxi for Kagome to come out of her house.

"So, where are you and your girlfriend headed?" Ken, the taxi driver, asked.

"She's not my girlfriend," InuYasha replied quickly. "We're just best friends."

He tapped his foot against the ground, impatiently waiting for Kagome to emerge.

"_What_'_s taking that girl so long_? _She_'_s not one to_…" he's brain hit the brakes as Kagome came flying down the steps. Book in one hand and shoes in the other. Her hair flying about her face as the wind whipped it about. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a baby t-shirt, and for some reason it stopped InuYasha cold.

Ken snickered at InuYasha's face. "Just best friends, huh? Keep telling yourself that, and you just might start to believe it."

Ken got back in the cab while InuYasha stood waiting for her, his eyes glued to her every move.

"Eyes back in your head, Taisho" she whispered, walking past him to the cab.

InuYasha growled softly and climbed in after her, "What took you so long?"

"Momma needed some help with the dishes. And I needed to change."

"Why?"

Kagome half shrugged, "I was too hot."

"Like that's ever been a problem."

Kagome pulled one of his ears, "Shut up."

InuYasha yelped and pulled away, giving Kagome an icy glare as he rubbed his offended ear; only to get a small laugh from her. Most people would run screaming the other direction if he gave them that look. She thought it was funny.

Kagome laughed so hard she fell over in her seat.

InuYasha just rolled his eyes, "Strange woman."

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo_**


	5. Pool Party

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: I forgot to add this...make sure you go back and reread Chapter 3. When I posted Chapter 4-6 I reposted 3 beacuse I made some changes.**

**CHAPTER FIVE:** _POOL PARTY_

Rin knocked softly on Kagome's door and quickly went over what she was going to say.

Kagome opened the door and smiled when she saw Rin, "Hey, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you?"

Kagome opened her door wider and stepped back, "Sure. Come on in."

Rin went straight to the bed and sat cross legged, "You're not busy are you? Cause it's not really important and I can come back ano…." Rin trailed off as Kagome waved her hand.

"It's fine Rin. I was just reading a book InuYasha lent me."

"Speaking of…." Rin bit her lip and took a deep breath, "That's what I wanted to talk about."

"The book I barrowed from InuYasha?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

"No. InuYasha."

"What about him?"

"What are you and InuYasha?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"What are you guys to each other?"

"We're best friends, you know that."

"Well yeah….but do you ever think of being….like something more?"

Kagome stared at her, "Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"I was just wondering" Rin muttered.

"And the answer is no. That's the silliest thing I have ever heard."

"Well why?"

"Why? Because it's InuYasha. Hello, my best friend since forever!"

Rin jumped off the bed, "That's why you two would be perfect for each other. You already know each other so well!"

Kagome sighed and shook her head, "Rin, that's part of dating someone, getting to know them. Finding out what they like, what they hate, their life. There's nothing new or any mystery in our lives. We know everything."

Rin pouted, "If that's your only reason….it's pretty pathedic."

Kagome laughed, "Whatever. Now, if that's all you wanted to talk about…I need to get going. InuYasha and I are going to the mall."

Rin grinned, "What for?"

"Ayame's party this weekend."

"But Kagome I still-"

Kagome opened her door and gently pushed Rin out, "See you later."

Rin sighed deeply as Kagome shut the door, "Well that was a bust" she muttered as she walked back to her room.

On the other side of the door, Kagome was leaning her back against it, thinking about what Rin had just said to her.

Finally shaking her head she walked over to her bed to grab her cell, "Stupidest thing I ever heard."

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo_**

InuYasha made a face as Kagome pulled him into the mall. Ayame invited nearly the whole school to her pool party and insisted that Kagome make an appearance. So now Kagome and InuYasha were wandering the mall looking for a suit for Kagome.

"Maybe I just won't go" Kagome said for the fifth time in the last hour.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "We're not having this conversation _again_. You're going."

"Why?"

"Well for one Ayame's already threatened to hunt you down if you don't go."

Kagome laughed and InuYasha half shrugged, "And because I have to go. I ain't going alone."

"I'm sure Kikyo wouldn't mind going with you." Kagome said softly but forcefully.

InuYasha sighed and shook his head, "I thought you said you were fine with it all."

Kagome just grabbed his hand, "Come on. Ayame told me they have good swim suits in this store."

InuYasha groaned but let himself to be dragged in.

As Kagome looked through the different styles and colors, her mind kept wandering back to what Rin had said, then she's start wandering what InuYasha would think of her in that suit.

Kagome groaned silently, "_I really hate you right now Rin_."

After almost an hour of looking around Kagome finally found a suit and showed it to InuYasha.

"What do you think?"

"Just try the stuff on so we can get out of here."  
"Bite me," she said as she started for the fitting room.

"Don't mind if I do," InuYasha said starting toward her.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelped jumping into the room and shutting the door before he could grab her.

"Next time rephrase your statement Higurashi or else…" InuYasha warned.

"Whatever!" Kagome yelled through the door.

After about 10 minutes InuYasha started to get impatient, "Are you done yet?"

"Yes."

InuYasha waited but the door stayed closed.

"Are you going to come out?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"You mean you don't want me to see you."

"Well aren't we the smart one!"

InuYasha leaned his head on the changing room door, and the thunk on the other side told him Kagome had done the same.

"Come on Kags" he muttered, "Why can't you just come out and show me? Then we can get done and leave this god forsaken place."

Kagome sighed, "Because I looked like an idiot"

"Doubt that. But moving on. Look at it this way, if you don't get it now, Ayame will drag your sorry ass back here and make you get one that _she_ picks out."

He heard Kagome groan in frustration and smirked, "And if you're lucky, Miroku will be with you….."

"You wouldn't let him!" Kagome argued through the door.

"It's getting tempting" InuYasha remarked dryly.

"Oh all right!" Kagome snapped.

InuYasha grinned, "I know you would come around."

"Shove it" Kagome hissed as she opened the door.

InuYasha started to retort back, but the words were lost as soon as Kagome stepped out.

It was just a bathing suit, a two piece. And it wasn't as if he hadn't seen her body before. They grow up together. Hell they used to go skinny dipping. But looking at his best friend right now stopped the boy cold. The swim suit was a deep sapphire blue that tied behind her neck and the middle of her back. It showed a lot of skin, but held Kagome's body in place very well.

Kagome covered her chest with her arms, "Say something Yasha."

InuYasha blinked and mentally shook his head. "_Wow_"

"Keh, it's fine. What are you whining about?"

"So it looks alright?"

"God Kagome. What is with you today?"

Kagome frowned and retreated back to the dressing room, "Nothing. I just want to make sure it looks alright."

"_Yes_. It looks alright. Can we go now?"

"Oh fine. Just let me change."

"Thank you!"

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo_**

On their way to the car Kagome suddenly laughed, "You know, you would always wear one of those suits the swim team wears."

"No way!" InuYasha snapped.

"Chicken." she mumbled.

"Bite me." InuYasha replied. He immediately regretted his words as Kagome pounced on his back and bit his ear.

"Stupid wench."

Kagome just laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist as his hands when under her thighs to hold her up.

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo_**

Two days later Rin shifted in her seat and looked over at Kagome, "I thought you didn't want to come."

Kagome smiled, "I was debating. But-"

"But InuYasha said you had to, right?" Rin cut in with a grin.

Kagome laughed, "Yeah. It's not like I have anything else to do tonight. But what's going on with you and Sesshomaru now?"

Rin sighed, "Oh…the usual. He found out that I'm working."

Kagome made a face, "How?"

"I told him."

"I see."

Rin shook her head, "Anyways, he wasn't happy about it, then some of the guys from the team saw us together and made a crack about it."

Kagome frowned, "Did Sesshomaru say anything back to them?"

"No. Does he ever? So I left."

"Why do you stay with him Rin?" Kagome stopped at a red light and turned to look at the younger girl, "Especially when he keeps doing this to you?"

Rin smiled, "Because I love him" she said softly.

"And I know…he loves me too."

Kagome nodded slowly and turned her eyes back to the road, "_You_'_re a brave girl Rin_."

They sat in silence until Kagome pulled into Ayame's driveway.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"You're very lucky."

Kagome stopped the car, "How's that?"

"You have InuYasha."

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I am."

The girls grabbed their bags and Kagome locked the car.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love InuYasha?"

"Of course I do Rin. He's my best friend."

Rin shook her head "I mean really love him. Like more then-"

"Rin don't start this again."

"What? I'm just asking if-"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "And I've answered you. Why do you keep bringing it up?"

"Cause no one believes you."

"Well then that's too bad."

Kagome opened the gate to the back yard, "And that is the last I want to hear of it."

Rin sighed but kept her mouth shut and followed Kagome.

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo_**

Splashing and screams filled the air as people coupled up for chicken wars. Kikyo started to walk towards InuYasha but stopped when she saw him grab Kagome's hand and pull her into the water.

"I told you they were close"

Kikyo looked over at Kirara who was sitting in a chair drying her hair. The girl shook her head, "I can't believe you're still going after him."

Kikyo shrugged, "I admit he's a bit harder then I first thought. But-"

"You don't even like him do you?" Kirara cut in.

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't about InuYasha. This is about you."

"Of course this is about him"

"Like hell. All you care about having every guy chase after you; you're only going after InuYasha because I warned you away."

Kikyo smiled, "I always knew you were smart Kirara."

Kirara bared her fangs at the girl, "And I never know you were so dumb!"

"What?"

"If any of their friends find out you're just trying to pull them apart because of some sick game, they'll tear _you_ apart."

Kikyo laughed, "The boys are too busy thinking with their other heads to know what's going on."

"You're trying to take what doesn't belong to you."

"The school? Kagome's place in the social chain? We both know she's only there because of InuYasha. She's a nobody."

"That's not the point! Kagome doesn't care about that. Popularity and social status means nothing to her. Hell she's only here because InuYasha dragged her along."

Kirara nodded towards the two in the water, "I'm talking about InuYasha. He is her world. You fuck with her; she'll beat you at your own game" she warned.

"As if she could compete with me. She's nothing but a tomboy and wanna-be. Same goes for her little friends."

"Those little friends can get pretty nasty."

"What's the matter Kirara? You scared of them?"

"No. But unlike you, I understand that bond; to break it would bring about terrible things."

"You're just paranoid."

"You _have_ to stop Kikyo."

Kikyo set her jaw stubbornly, "I never stop till I get what I want."

Her eyes narrowed as she watched Kagome and Sango battle in the water, sitting a top InuYasha and Miroku's shoulders.

"If you provoke her enough; Kagome _will_ fight for him."

Kikyo laughed, "She doesn't know how to fight for a man. She's too sweet and simple."

She looked back to the pool, "I'll get him. And keep him. Just you wait."

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo_**

Kagome laughed as InuYasha took a step back to give the girls a slight break. His grip was tight on her thighs, but he was careful of his claws.

Suddenly Sango let out a yell and fell into the water; in an instant she broke the surface and slapped Miroku.

"PERVERT!"

Kagome laughed punched her fist into the air, "We win again!"

Shippo laughed as he helped Miroku out of the water, "Of course. No one has ever defeated you two."

InuYasha let Kagome drop behind him into the water then the two of them got out of the water.

Kagome wrapped a towel around her waist and used InuYasha's to dry her hair.

"Hey wench!"

Kagome laughed and threw the semi damp towel in his face, "Sorry InuYasha."

"Sorry my ass."

Rin giggled from one of the lawn chairs and pointed behind her, "Go get some food. It's really good."

Miroku surprising declined but InuYasha and Kagome quickly made their way over.

"Looking good Kagome!"

InuYasha growled and Kagome placed a hand on his arm, "Don't."

She smiled, "Hey there Kouga."

Kouga Ookami grinned and put an arm around Kagome's bare shoulders, "You should wear that color more often Kagome. You look simply gorgeous."

Kagome blushed and InuYasha growled, "Hands off wolf boy!"

Kouga frowned, "Fuck off dog breath. Can't you see I'm talking to my woman?"

"She's not your woman!" InuYasha snarled and pulled Kagome behind him.

"Just you wait Taisho." Kouga grinned, "Soon I'll have her screaming my name so loud, she won't even remember yours."

The words were hardly out of the wolf demon's mouth before InuYasha's fist connected with his jaw.

Kouga stumbled back but quickly got his footing, "You're gonna pay for that."

He leaped forward but stopped when Kagome suddenly jumped in between the boys and pressed her body to InuYasha's chest.

"No!"

Kouga stepped back, "Come on Kagome. Let dog boy play."

Kagome ignored him and looked into InuYasha's eyes, "Don't fight."

"But he sai-"

"Let it go."

"But-"

"Please. _No_ fighting."

InuYasha let out a long breath and his body relaxed. Kagome took his arm and pulled him towards the food table, not even looking at Kouga.

Kouga reached out to grab Kagome's arm, "I'm s-"

Kouga's small attempt to touch Kagome was enough to make InuYasha snap. He whipped around, putting Kagome behind him, and his eyes flashed red for a second.

"You touch her and you die." he snarled, shoved his finger under Kouga's nose.

Kouga put his hands up when he saw InuYasha's eyes and stepped back, "Whatever."

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo_**

Rin leaned over to Sesshomaru, "Are you going to go swimming at all?"

Sesshomaru glanced down at her then back at the water, "No."

Rin pouted, "Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Well for one we _are_ at a pool party, and I want you to swim with me."

"I plan on staying dry."

Rin sighed, "Whatever."

"Hey Rin! Come in with me!"

Sesshomaru's face darkened as Rin smiled brightly and slid off her chair to join Kohaku in the water.

"Cute little couple."

Sesshomaru looked to his side, "What do you want Kagura?"

Kagura Ryuuja smirked, "Nothing. Just making an observation."

Sesshomaru growled.

"You know….it's no wonder you get so angry when they're together" she taunted, "You better be careful Sesshomaru….you could be going home lonely tonight."

The soda can in Sesshomaru's hand crunched and Kagura flinched as Sesshomaru turned his slightly red tinted eyes on her, "Leave" he growled.

Kagura smirked as she stood up, "See you in school."

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the pool; his golden eyes trained on Rin.

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo_**

Kagome and InuYasha got their food and went back to their friends. Neither one noticing the looks the group exchanged or gave them.

Finally Shippo leaned over to Sango, "You saw that right?"

"Duh."

"And InuYasha punched Kouga first right?"

Sango rolled her eyes, "Kouga didn't even…" her eyes widened, "I don't believe it."

She looked over at the two; InuYasha was sitting on one of the lawn chairs and Kagome was settled in between his legs, leaning against his chest. She looked unsettled.

Kagome hated it when InuYasha got into fights. So he had learned to keep his cool when she was around and protect her _without_ fighting. And he made sure to never throw the first punch.

Sango shook her head in disbelief, "_InuYasha threw the first punch_."

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo_**


	6. Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**CHAPTER SIX:** _PLANNING _

InuYasha walked through the school hallway completely absorbed in his physic's book. It was a start of a new week and they had a major test on Friday. He was trying to memorize the terms when a hand suddenly pulled him into the local utility closet.

"What the hell!"

InuYasha wrinkled his nose; the room smelled like Windex and dirty old rags.

"Wha-…"

A hand covered his mouth; his arms went flying in surprise, and knocked over a pile of washcloths, which happened to land on his head.

"Shhhh...shhh….ssshh! InuYasha, control yourself!" Ayame hissed as InuYasha continued to struggle, causing everything on the shelves to come tumbling down.

"It's me, Ayame," she tried explaining to him as she dodged the fallen objects that InuYasha kept knocking to the ground.

"Ayame?" InuYasha stopped fighting and looked at her while pulling a rag off his head.

"Why the hell are we in a closet?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously as he looked at his surrounding. They never really had much to say to each other, so he was confused and slightly annoyed at her for dragging him somewhere; and into a closet of all places.

"Do you not know what next week is?" she asked him.

He _was_ the first person that was supposed to know about these things.

InuYasha looked at the girl while going through a quick check list in his head, but couldn't think of anything out of the ordinary.

"Don't tell me you forgot InuYasha Taisho!" Ayame exclaimed as she placed her hands on her hips.

InuYasha looked at the ceiling moving his eyes around, trying to figure out what he should have obviously known but came up nothing. Sighing in defeat he looked at Ayame's annoyed face and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hello. Your best friend…..goes by the name of Kagome," Ayame raised her eyebrows at him watching if he showed any sign of recognition.

Only to find that InuYasha just stared at her waiting for Ayame to spell it out for him.

"What do I have to do…..draw you a picture?" Ayame said loudly throwing her hands up in the air.

"No, no drawing. Last time Miroku tried that…." InuYasha shuttered as he thought back to when Shippo made the mistake of asking Miroku a question about girls.

"….lets just things didn't exactly happen the way we expected."

"What are you talking about? Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Ayame looked at him with little patience left.

"Kagome's birthday is next week!"

InuYasha continued to look at Ayame waiting to see if she had something else to say. Of course he knew it was Kagome's birthday. He didn't understand why Ayame was making such a big deal.

"Yea, we're just going to grab something to eat and then go back to my house and give Kagome her presents," InuYasha said thinking Ayame has completely lost her mind. "Ayame, we've been doing pretty much the same routine every year."

"Oh my God," Ayame said, looking as if she was going to tear him apart.

InuYasha took a step back, slightly afraid. But the small closet gave him little room to move.

"This isn't like every other birthday InuYasha," she said poking him in the chest.

"It's not?" InuYasha stared at her.

"NO!" Ayame yelled causing InuYasha to jump.

"It's her 17th birthday and it only comes once in a lifetime," she talked as though she was explaining this to a child.

"Don't all her birthdays come once in a lifetime?"

Last time he checked aging was the same for all humans….but maybe it _was_ different for girls…..

"Pay attention InuYasha," Ayame called out banging a long stick against the wall looking very much like a teacher scolding a misbehaved student.

InuYasha blinked, "_Where did the stick come from_?"

"Alright, here's the plan," Ayame began pacing back and forth in the tiny room, which caused InuYasha to move around as well to avoid being hit with the stick that Ayame carelessly waved in all directions.

"We have to be extra careful or else Kagome is going to suspect something."

Suddenly Ayame stopped moving and looked at InuYasha pointing the wooden object at his face almost touching his nose.

"Since you are around her the most, it's your job to make sure Kagome knows _nothing_." Ayame made a dramatic emphasis on the word nothing.

"Got it?"

She snapped the stick against the wall once more causing a sharp WHACK! that echoed in the closet.

"Got it," InuYasha replied nodding his head.

Ayame smiled approvingly, "Good."

"Uhh…question?" the hanyou began carefully since Ayame was still holding a rather long stick and looked kind of intimidating.

Ayame gave a loud sigh, "What?"

"What exactly are we…hiding from Kagome again?" InuYasha asked looking more scared of Ayame than confused.

"Her surprise birthday party…_duh_," Ayame said staring at InuYasha wide-eyed.

Guys could be so insensitive sometimes. Here she was, planning something special for Kagome, which was actually InuYasha's job since _he _was her best friend, and he couldn't even pay attention.

Idiot.

"I'm just not sure what….."

Suddenly Ayame's eyes lit up and she squealed so loudly she could have put Mariah Carey to shame.

"OH MY GOD, I'VE _SOOOO_ GOT IT!"

InuYasha cringed and gave the girl a hesitant look. "You've got what?"

Just then, the bell could be heard ringing through the door. Ayame reached down and grabbed her bag. "Meet me after school and make sure Kagome isn't with you," Ayame said.

"I have some major ideas we need to chat about, 'kay?"

"But Kagome and I have the same class last period….and I'm taking her home." InuYasha knew that it was impossible to tell Kagome to go to home on her own without her being suspicious.

"InuYasha. You've got a brain, figure something out," Ayame whispered as she cracked the door open and stuck her head out looking left and right making sure the coast was clear. When it was, Ayame quickly dashed out and told him quietly to not forget. She closed the door and InuYasha could hear the click of her boots echoing down the hall.

InuYasha rubbed a hand over his eyes and sighed, "_Why me_?"

He reached over to grab the door handle but jumped back when the door suddenly flew open.

"What are ye doing Mr. Taisho?"

InuYasha grimaced and scratched the back of his heck nervously, "Oh….hey Principle Kaede."

Kaede Miko raised an eyebrow, "Would ye care to give me an explanation as to why ye are in a cleaning closet?"

"I….felt like cleaning?"

Kaede pointed down the hallway, "Go to class Mr. Taisho."

Her voice said class, but her eyes defiantly said detention.

"Yes ma'm" InuYasha muttered as he slipped by and made his way to his classroom. All the while thinking of ways to murder Ayame without anyone missing her.

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo_**

Miroku pulled up to Sango's house and quickly went up to the door. They had a project due in science the next day and Sango made it quite clear she was tired of Miroku's stalling.

He knocked on the door and was greeted by Kohaku who gave him a fleeting smile before rushing past him and down the sidewalk.

Miroku frowned slightly as he shut the door and made his way into the kitchen, where he found Sango washing dishes and dancing to blaring music. Miroku crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame with a grin on his face as he watched Sango move her body and head to the music, her lips silently forming the words.

Now, any sane person who had known Sango for as long as Miroku had, would know to make his presence know right away. But as it had been proven on many occasions; Miroku was far from sane. And obviously had a death wish.

"Holy shit!"

Sango dropped the plate she was holding and placed both hands over her heart, "Damn it Hoshi! What the hell are you thinking just standing there?"

Miroku tilted his head, a lecherous grin on his lips and a gleam in his eyes, "I'm thinking you've got a great ass."

Clunk.

Miroku winced and rubbed the side of his head as Sango walked back to the sink, a large wooden spoon in her hand.

"Pervert" she muttered.

"Sorry Sango." Miroku said with a laugh, "I just can't help myself."

Sango rolled her eyes as she bent down to pick up the plate, "I'm sure. Lucky for you this wasn't glass."

She set the plate in the cupboard and leaned against the counter, "Are you ready to do this project?"

"If I say no, will it evolve pain?"

Sango glared and Miroku sighed, "Then yes. I'm ready."

Sango nodded in satisfaction and went to another cupboard, "Have you given any thought to what you want to use for the model?"

Miroku stared at her back, "Uhh…"

"Thought so. So I came up with a plan."

Miroku grinned, "I knew there was another reason other then your beautiful legs that I was glad I got assigned to be your partner. Ofgh!"

Miroku fell backwards off his chair as Sango forcefully threw a bag of marshmallows at his head, knocking him off balance.

"Focus on the project you walking hormone."

Miroku jumped to his feet, trying to look as dignified as possible for someone who'd just fallen off of a chair, "Right. So what are we going to do with the marshmallows?"

Sango took a seat opposite of him, "Well….I was thinking we take toothpicks, and stick the marshmallows together to create our model, along with a little glue. Then the food color with represent the different sections."

Miroku nodded, "Ahhhh."

Sango sighed, "You have no idea what this is supposed to be, do you?"

"No idea."

Sango put a hand to her head, "This is going to be a long day."

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo_**

An hour later Miroku finished reciting back to Sango what their project was about and what the model was supposed to look like.

"And so every clump of marshmallows is supposed to be like the different plants, and the food coloring will make the difference between the planets. Right?"

Sango let her head drop to the table, "Only God knows why it took an hour for you to understand that" she looked up and gazed at the boy through her bangs, "And how the hell you manage to pull a B plus average."

Miroku grinned, "One of my many talents."

Sango made a face, "Don't want to hear it. Can we just get to work?"

Miroku nodded and Sango opened the bag of marshmallows.

Sango's job was to pour the food coloring onto the little globs of sugar and then hand them to Miroku, who in turn was to stick them together with the toothpicks and glue; hopefully making them into large round planet looking things.

Soon Sango heard a lot of nibbling going on and not too much sticking so she looked up to see Miroku had eaten almost every marshmallow she had given him!

"_Aggggggghhhhh_!" Sango's mind screamed, "_God_, _are you _TRYING_ to torture me_!"

Miroku's cheeks were poofed out like a hamster and he caught Sango's gaze with wide eyes.

"Miroku!" she cried "Those were for the project!"

"Noph mph fauph!"

Sango glared, "You jerk! I'll give you a 'Noph mph fauph'!"

She took a marshmallow and threw it at Miroku, striking him right in the forehead. He in turn almost choked on the ones in his month. Grinning as well as he could with his mouth stuffed; Miroku grabbed another marshmallow off the table and flung it hard, hitting Sango on the cheek. This continued, with marshmallows flying everywhere, until finally Miroku was forced to surrender.

"OK, OK white flag! I give up!" Miroku shouted.

Sango still held a marshmallow in her grasp and raised it perilously.

"You wouldn't strike down a prisoner of war, now would you?" the boy pleaded.

"Maybe. After all, you ate half the bag, you pig!"

"No fair! I was feeling hungry!"

"And I'm feeling mean!"

And with that Sango flung the marshmallow but Miroku ducted just in time. The little glob of sugar flew past his head and hit the wall, making a nasty squishy noise.

They both stared at the wall in with wide eyes, then erupted into laughter and Miroku came out of hiding.

Sango sighed, "We are so going to fail."

Miroku grinned, "Don't worry. I'm sure Shippo will be able to come up with something."

"You know, you can't always count on him to fix your homework messes" Sango said as she knelt down to pick up the fallen marshmallows.

Miroku got down to help her, "Hey, you never know. He sure is small enough….I could always just stuff him in my locker at college."

"It'll be a miracle if you graduate high school Miroku" Sango said dryly.

"Hey, a guy can dream."

Miroku crawled over to the garbage and dragged it back to the table, "Oh, I almost forgot. What was with Kohaku earlier?"

Sango froze, "What do you mean?"

"Well when I got here, he practically ran me over leaving the house."

"He's gone?"

Miroku frowned, "You didn't know?"

Sango dumped the marshmallows into the trash then got to her feet dusting off her hands, "Kohaku and I haven't exactly been agreeing very much lately."

"Are you serious?"

Sango nodded, "Yeah. He insists on hanging out with the dirt bag Naraku."

"Ooohhhh. I didn't know."

"No one really does. And frankly I'd like to keep it that way. It's just too much right now."

Miroku put the trash back and sat at the table again, "Too much? What do you mean?"

"Kikyo."

Miroku scoffed and shook his head, "Why the hell won't you let this go?"

"Why the hell should I?" Sango snapped.

"Look. InuYasha's interested in her, and Kagome seems to think it's okay."

"That crap and you know it. Kagome's only keeping her mouth shut because she knows how InuYasha feels. She'd rather shoot herself in the face then tell him she doesn't approve of his choice."

Miroku laughed, "Now _that_ is crap. Kagome have never been anything less then completely honest with InuYasha. Why would she change that now?"

Sango bit her lip, "I think it's because she's finally realized how she really feels."

Miroku's eyebrows shot up, "Say what?"

"I know. That's what I said too. But after listening to Ayame I-"

"Wait. Ayame? Why the hell are you listening to what she says?"

"Well why not?"

Miroku sighed, "Don't get me wrong. Ayame can be a nice girl. But she's a wolf demon; 20 bucks says she's got something else on her mind, something that will help her. Not Kagome or InuYasha."

Sango bit her lip, "Well….I guess. But ulterior motive or not. She's right. I've really been thinking about this. And I really think Kagome has deeper feelings for InuYasha then just friendship. And I think that's what's keeping her from saying no about Kikyo."

"But that doesn't make any sense."

"Sure it does. Since Kagome's discovered these new feelings, she's unsure and a little confused. That's why she's denying it so venomously. And I'm guessing that she thinks if she says something she's only interfering out of jealousy, and not because she's thinking of what's best for InuYasha."

Miroku blinked and Sango laughed, "What?"

"How much free time do you have?"

"And what do you mean by that?"

"You must seriously not have a life…if you've been able to come up with this….in this short of time. So I ask again, how much free time _do_ you have?

Sango sighed, "I guess a little too much. But this is serious Miroku. Kikyo doesn't belong with InuYasha. Kagome does. And it's up to us to make sure that happens before it's too late."

"What do you suggest?"

"Well….Ayame's got it into her head that changing Kagome will help. And she's got Rin leaning that way too. But I think we just need to keep hinting."

"Hinting? And why do you keep saying we?"

Sango grinned, "Because you're going to help me. We have to be careful, if we interfere too much, this could all blow up in our faces."

Miroku groaned, "Have you forgotten? I happen to like Kikyo."

"Then do me a favor. Watch her. I mean _really_ watch her. So far I'm the only one she's shone her true colors around. And Kirara. But she can't do anything about it."

"And why not?" Miroku demanded.

"And of course Rin and Ayame can see that she's bad news. But they've got some wacky plan."

"Sango I don't-"

Sango growled in frustration, "Are you going to help me or not!"

"Fine." Miroku held up his hands, "Look, I'll check her out. But if I still think it's just all in your head….you have to promise to back off."

Sango grumbled but finally agreed.

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo_**

"Hey InuYasha!"

InuYasha turned from his car to see Kirara running towards him.

"Hey Kirara."

"I thought you were meeting Ayame after school."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Yeah. I got detention."

Kirara laughed, "Not even going to ask."

"Keh."

"Anyways, I'm supposed to be your backup for anything you need in planning Kagome's party."

InuYasha put his backpack in his car, "Oh…thanks….I uh…"

"You have no idea."

InuYasha laughed and sat on the seat, "Pretty much."

Kirara leaned against the car and waved a hand, "Don't worry. I'll call you later and we can figure it out, sound good?"

InuYasha nodded, "Yeah. But why is Ayame so interested in this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know she and Kagome are friends, but not really that close. Ayame's never really taken a part in parties for Kagome before. Or anything else for that matter."

Kirara shrugged, "Change of heart?"

"Keh."

"Are you complaining?"

InuYasha shook his head, "Not really. It's usually just been me and Kagome on her birthday…then the others later."

"Then it's the perfect surprise. And speaking of just you and Kagome…." Kirara grinned, "Have you two finally gotten your act together and decided to go out?"

"What are you talking about?" InuYasha exclaimed, surprised to hear something like that; especially from Sango's cousin.

Kirara laughed "Come on, InuYasha, don't give me that. I know you too well. You and Kagome have been crazy about each other since, well, forever!" she responded knowingly.

"And you say that because?" InuYasha asked very confused.

"_Kagome is my best friend_;_ granted my very hot_,_ talented_,_ and charming best friend_, _but still nothing more_….._right_?"

"You two are always flirting everywhere we go. I'm not the only one who notices. I don't even hang out with you and I know this. At parties, you're one of the only guys Kagome will dance with, and you two are always hanging out together, _alone_." she stressed.

"So?" he wondered before casually glancing at his watch.

Kirara just shook her head, "God you are dense" she teased.

Before InuYasha could protest Kirara walked off, "I'll call you later."

InuYasha just shrugged and turned his car on.

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo_**

Standing next to her car, Kirara watched InuYasha drive away; a frown on her face.

"Get it together InuYasha. Don't do something stupid."

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo_**


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION!!!!!!!!**

I apologize greatly for taking so long to update. I was seriously all ready to write some more chapters, but then some stuff came up. My boyfriend asked me to marry him, and we also found out we're expecting a baby.

But then I got a few more reviews recently and so I was REALLY gonna kick my butt into gear and write while planning for everything.

But Saturday night I was in the ER from 8:30pm until 2:30am Sunday morning.

I had a miscarriage and lost my baby.

So please be patient with me while I try to sort everything out and I will get back to writing as soon as I can.

**Sidenote:** I have the next three chapters for _Always By Your Side_ pretty much planned out; it's mostly writen out and I just have to finish some details.


	8. PLEASE READ

I extended my deepest apologies to those of you who have been wait for my stories to continue. For those that don't know, I got married in January, and to make a long story short we are getting a divorce. We moved to California and when I came back home I left some of my stuff there, including my computer. I told my soon-to-be ex-husband that I would be coming back for my stuff as soon as I can.

Well that jack-ass came back here, WITHOUT my stuff, and didn't do anything to make sure nothing happened to it. So it all got thrown in the dumpster. So I lost 4 years of books that I had been working on, fanfiction, songs and poetry. All down the drain. Honestly I cried when I heard about it. That was my life and it just got thrown away.

I WILL continue the stories, but it's going to take me longer now, cause I have to try to remember everything I had written.

Again I'm am sooo sorry to those who have been waiting for so long, and I hope you will continue to be patient with me.

DemonWitch


End file.
